


【彬昇】禁止料理

by Gummybear423059



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27150631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gummybear423059/pseuds/Gummybear423059
Summary: 201023--
Relationships: Jung Subin/Kang Seungsik
Kudos: 2





	【彬昇】禁止料理

**Author's Note:**

> 201023  
> \--

「不給糖就搗蛋？真無聊。」

鄭秀彬換上長袍，從水晶球裡看見大街裡滿是慶祝萬聖節的氣氛，雖然人類們忙著裝飾房子，但對一個魔女來說，萬聖節並不是什麼值得慶祝的日子。

魔女們必須分出自己一小部分的魔力填充到魔法石上，再親手將魔法石拿到集會會場，以人類的概念來說，大概就是繳交稅金的概念吧。

鄭秀彬真的很不想去遠得要命的集會場地，但通知單已經寄到家裡了，他只好不甘願地拿好掃把準備出門。

  
  


大大的鍋子裝著用來降低恐懼的糖漿，姜昇植照著食譜謹慎地攪拌，再把做好的糖漿加進餅乾裡，烤好後用可愛的袋子包裝上架，把門上的牌子翻過去，開始了本日的營業。

越接近萬聖節就有越多孩子說魔女跑出來嚇人了，而吃了他做的餅乾孩子們才能安心睡覺，這也是姜昇植的糕點店在十月底生意特別旺盛的原因，但這也讓少部分將嚇小孩作為興趣的魔女看姜昇植不順眼，暗地盤算著如何讓姜昇植的店完蛋。

魔女本來就不喜歡人類，而人類對魔女應該感到懼怕才是正常的。

除非出了點意外。

  
  


從集會地點回來的鄭秀彬拿著一盒糖果在姜昇植的店門口來回踱步，在幾個魔女朋友的慫恿下，幾乎可以說是被強迫接下了一個尷尬的賭局，賭的是鄭秀彬能不能成功從姜昇植那裡要到免費餅乾。

還必須讓姜昇植親吻一顆魔法石，人類們不知道觸碰到魔法石就等同與魔女訂下契約，代表已經將自己的生命交給魔女掌管，魔女便能決定是否要讓人類長生不死。

真是個對魔女絕對有利的世界，從古至今，有許多人類被魔女當作寵物的飼料慢慢剝削到心臟不再跳動為止，也有許多人類和魔女一起和平生活了幾百年，到目前為止這個法則從來沒有被破壞過，因此也日漸加深了人類對魔女的恐懼，畢竟人無法預知自己會是飼料還是伴侶。

鄭秀彬不想幹這種輕易左右他人命運的事，但他沒有辦法。

「欸，如果你不想的話我也可以代替你啦。」

「什麼？」

「姜昇植啊！他好像蠻不錯的。」

「我沒說不想……你去找別的目標吧。」

深呼吸，吐氣。

鄭秀彬你辦得到，沒有什麼大不了的。

「請問有什麼事嗎？」

「啊！我、我……」

沒想到姜昇植先打開了門，害鄭秀彬緊張得不知道該把視線往哪擺，姜昇植在店裡邊打掃邊等客人的時候看到他在門口一直不進來，心想他可能是第一次自己出來買東西的小孩子，覺得很可愛，但未免也緊張得太久了。

「那個……不給糖就搗蛋。」鄭秀彬閉上眼用豁出去的氣勢將盒子遞向姜昇植。

然後得到了姜昇植的摸頭，和讓他進店裡暖暖身子的溫柔話語，鄭秀彬一直都不覺得人類有什麼好怕的，隨便出入大街也不會覺得不舒服，但為什麼一進到姜昇植的店就覺得頭好暈。

難道他也會魔法？

「我這裡只有餅乾哦，沒關係嗎？」

「嗯，餅乾也可以的。」

聞言姜昇植立刻從架上挑選了松鼠、愛心和花朵造型的餅乾，鄭秀彬接過時驚訝地問怎麼給這麼多，他本來沒預想到能拿到足足三袋免費餅乾的。

「嘿嘿，你這麼可愛當然要給多一點呀。」

姜昇植笑起來的樣子很有既視感，鄭秀彬記得以前在電視裡看過的柴犬也是那麼笑的。

既然他對自己這麼好，這個賭注的最後一步應該也不會太困難吧，鄭秀彬趁姜昇植轉身把糖果盒拿去別的房間時，拿出口袋裡的魔法石等對方出來，才等了一會就禁不住好奇心朝姜昇植剛剛走的方向前進。

看見了一間貌似廚房的地方，大鍋裡的不明液體冒著泡泡，聞起來甜甜的，但看來姜昇植並不是要把糖果放在這裡，才想出去卻被放在擀麵棍和砧板旁的書吸引了視線，書名令鄭秀彬只看一眼也覺得毛骨悚然。

  
  
  
  


**≪魔女的烹飪法≫**

  
  
  


喀嚓。

廚房的門被反鎖了，姜昇植的表情冷淡得不像是方才那個溫柔的人，鄭秀彬沒想到姜昇植不是普通的人類，警戒地問姜昇植想做什麼，而對方沒有回答，只是走到砧板前伸手摸了摸書本封面。

「被你看到了呀。」

「你是……」

鄭秀彬還沒問完就被姜昇植抱住，對方大口吸著他身上的味道，呼吸越發沉重。

……嗯？現在是怎樣？這個人是變態嗎？

如果鄭秀彬沒猜錯，姜昇植的真實身分就是魔女料理師，一種專門將魔女身上的任何部位磨成泥再製成糖漿進而加工出美味糕餅的職業，人類世界裡唯一能對付魔女的存在。

但這人到底為什麼現在卻抱著自己喘氣？

本來都準備好摧毀整間店面覺悟的鄭秀彬十分疑惑現在的發展，如果這世界是一本小說，他會給五星滿分中的一星吧。

「欸，你到底在幹嘛……」

「啊，抱、抱歉，太久沒吸到年輕魔女的味道不小心就……」

鄭秀彬輕輕推開姜昇植，對方終於恢復冷靜並害羞得搔了搔頭。

「所以為什麼要吸啊？」

「因為……很香啊。」

……突然好想回魔女世界住。

姜昇植說自己很久沒見到活生生的魔女了，而且鄭秀彬太可愛了，忍不住就想對他好，雖然以前的確為了讓村民安心而抓了很多魔女，但現在已經不那麼做了。

書只是因為念舊才會留著，至於把門反鎖……他承認是有點私心，一臉嚴肅地看著鄭秀彬說沒有人能抵擋得了可愛男孩的誘惑，鄭秀彬搖搖頭不知道該不該緊緊揪住對方的衣領告訴他自己並不是小孩了。

嘆了口氣嘴裡小聲喃喃，說好久沒遇過這麼古怪的人類，接著將魔法石遞到姜昇植眼前。

「你害我嚇到了，支付收驚費吧。」

  
  


「哇，秀彬家也好可愛哦。」

「……從現在開始禁止再說可愛。」

「這要求太不像話了。」

姜昇植知道只要親吻魔法石他的命就歸鄭秀彬管，但他不覺得有什麼不好，鄭秀彬對他很有耐心，雖然家事從入住起就由他包辦，晚上能抱著鄭秀彬睡讓他覺得日子比以前還要幸福。

以前啊，人類和魔女是沒辦法這麼和諧的，魔女最喜歡破壞人類喜歡的東西，人類常常得為了躲避魔女關緊家門，有時候魔女會故意從高空灑下一大把魔法石，所以不管什麼天氣，出門都最好把傘撐著。

姜昇植的能力是一出生就有的，他能用魔力形成的繩索綁住魔女，施力時能自行調節溫度將魔女活活燒死，也因此在很小的時候就接受了必須保護村民，讓大家能安心生活的宿命。

後來魔女就漸漸遠離了人類，現在，魔女能帶給人類恐懼的方式也就只剩下對小孩才能起到作用的惡作劇了。

「所以我真的很久沒見到魔女了……秀彬？」

鄭秀彬聽姜昇植說起從前的回憶就像在聽床邊故事，一不注意就闔上了眼皮，姜昇植微笑著把被子蓋好，用氣音說了晚安。

  
  


睜眼時嘴裡都是甜甜的味道，鄭秀彬本來也只是想輕輕給個早安吻，但睡夢中的姜昇植卻手腳並用纏在他身上，鄭秀彬被蹭得身體燥熱只得加深這個吻，姜昇植低頭看著自己衣衫不整的樣子，頓時浮想聯翩。

「在我不知道的時候過了一個激烈的夜晚嗎？」

「蛤，才沒有勒……」

「那為什麼秀彬這麼……」

姜昇植遮住自己的臉從指縫中瞄向某處，鄭秀彬也緩緩朝對方看著的地方看去，原來是在看鄭秀彬雙腿間的生理反應。

就算想用魔法挖洞來躲也來不及了。

「這、這是還沒開始才會變成這樣啊！」

「還沒的意思是……」

「不要再問了！去開你的店啦！」

姜昇植的衣服被鄭秀彬用魔法迅速換好，出門前雖然問了鄭秀彬要不要一起顧店，但被以要是其他人類看到魔女可能誰都不敢進去買餅乾為由拒絕了。

鄭秀彬用水晶球看著工作中的姜昇植，有個要等待的對象就是這種感覺嗎，好像還不錯嘛。

不過當時，要是姜昇植真的對自己下手了，他可能會不惜摧毀姜昇植維護至今的和平，魔女和人類可能又要回到惡劣的關係了吧，真是好險。

說到這個，拿回來的餅乾放著不吃好像也太可惜了。

試著把餅乾加進自己煮的飯裡好了，就算自己的料理技術不如他，但是有他做的餅乾味道應該不會差到哪裡去吧。

如此想著，準備了當天晚餐的鄭秀彬，此時的他還不知道，距離姜昇植人生第一次發怒只剩下幾個小時。

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


共同生活守則第一條：

人類不在家時魔女不得烹飪任何料理。


End file.
